Ahmose I’s Armband
Origin Ahmose I was pharaoh and founder of the Eighteenth Dynasty, whose rule kicked off the age of the New Kingdom. In prior conflicts, the invading Hyksos people had killed both his father and brother in battle. Ahmose retaliated in the lower regions and worked upwards with the Nile, taking over their strongholds until the whole delta region was under his control. He reestablished Nubia and Canaan as territories, and Thebes as the new capital city. To jumpstart growth, Ahmose went on a building binge. Rundown canals were repaired and old temples restored. New buildings were erected in every major settlement to worship the gods and attract business. Trade with neighboring kingdoms for precious goods (silver, cedar, turquoise) resumed, and mines were reopened for construction material. Art flourished under his reign with renewed emphasis on writing and religious doctrine. Effects Convinces people in governing positions to build quarries, dams, bridges and other projects for commerce and job vitalization. Is very receptive to any leader, and will inch them towards a construction zeal whether public works are actually needed or not. Destabilizes economic exchange system of host country. Changes in currency type, price backing (metal, fiat) or even altering economic cycles may occur. Once started, the pieces allow whatever to happen to continue without further influence from them. Consequences The artifact has been difficult to pin down as it has a penchant for movement. It consists of several pieces that appear to intentionally separate from each other to maximize the amount of people they affect. Only one has been collected to date. At least two other pieces are at large. The earliest recorded use was in the 5th century BCE by Achaemenid king Darius the Great. The Royal Road was constructed as an ancient traveling route to get messengers quickly through the empire. Little caravanserai dotted the path as rest stops for weary travelers. Persepolis was established as a grand capital. A canal even connected the Red Sea to the Nile. Standard coinage also became the daric, minted in gold and silver flavors. Collecting one type of coin made tribute collection easy, which lead to banking systems and repayment of construction costs. Paris in the latter half of the 19th century was a medieval slum. Emperor Napoléon III wanted the eyesore to disappear, so Prefect Haussmann was given free access to redesign. Tightly packed streets of crime, poverty and disease were torn down for wide boulevards, minus the beggar neighborhoods. The city expanded its territory to accommodate all the new parks, aqueducts and train stations. With the new layout, factories and artisans catered to the couture intelligentsia. Over 50 million francs were set to complete just the roads; when the project became even more expensive, paying companies with land, Haussmann was removed. The only recovered piece was used by American President FDR during the Great Depression and presumably World War Two. Reforms under the New Deal mobilized the public to make living wages and protect them during future economic downturn. Departments meant for manual labor, farming rehab, wage standards and social security sprung up within weeks of announcement. National banks also fell under federal review and the federal government quit using the gold standard. Recovered from the Musee de Louvre; the additional pieces collected were only little A artifacts. Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts not in the Warehouse Category:Mr.123